ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The DuckTales Movie: The Curse of the Flying Dutchman Credits
Disney presents THE DUCKTALES MOVIE THE CURSE OF THE FLYING DUTCHMAN ---- Directed by Matt Youngberg John Aoshima Dana Terrace Produced by Matt Youngberg Roberts Gangway Tony Craig Executive producer Francisco Aragones Supervising producer Tom Warburton Story and screenplay Madison Bateman Colleen Evanson Christian Magalhaes Robert Snow Warren Spector Tom Warburton Bob Schooley Mark McCorkle Tad Stones Don Rosa Ford Riley Jonathan Greenberg Rachel Lipman Andy Rhengold Joseph Purdy Tab Murphy Irene Mecchi Jonathan Roberts Linda Woolverton David Reynolds Joss Whedon Ted Elliott Terry Rossio Lane Raichert Based on Walt Disney's Donald Duck Characters and Properties Featuring the voice talents of David Tennant as Scrooge Tony Anselmo as Donald Daniel Pudi as Huey Benjamin Schwartz as Dewey Robert Moynihan as Louie Katherine Micucci as Webby Beck Bennett as Launchpad Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley David Kaye as Duckworth James Rash as Gyro John Gemberling as Doofus Tom Myers as Little Helper Music Hans Zimmer Alan Silvestri Production design Geefwee Boedoe Sequence directors Mike Milo Tom Warburton Matthew Humphreys Taner Johnson Tom Owens Chris Prynoski Timing direction Barbara Dourmashkin Yvette Kaplan Patrick Gleeson Jungja Wolf Monte Young Story artists Dalton Grant Mark Garcia Tanner Johnson Ryan Jouas Jason Zurek Emmy Cicierega Ben Holm Matthew Humphreys Jason Reicher Jean-Sébastien Duclos David Baker Arielle Rosenstein Calvin Suggs Brandon Warren Kalvin Lee Vaughn Tada Benjamin Balistreri Evan Freeman John Ramirez Fill Marc Sagadraca Zac Moncrief Floro Dery Jim Capobianco Gary Trousdale Francis Glebas Ben Gluck Kirk Hanson Floyd Norman Larry Leker Steven E. Gordon John Pomeroy Tom Sito Kim Arndt Bob Suarez Larry Houston Chuck Patton Miles Thompson Russ Edmonds Ben Bates Sung Jin Ahn Scott Bern Fred Cline Alex Almaguer Dan O'Connor Peter Ferk Max Lawson Fabien Tong Jim Shellhorn Stephanie Gonzaga Chris Copeland Paul Harmon Jamie Vickers Phil Allora Ed Baker Hillary Bradfield Ruolin Li James Lopez Sean Petrilak David Woo Storyboard revision Dalton Grant Mark Garcia Ryan Jouas Ben Holm Jason Reicher Jean-Sébastien Duclos David Baker Arielle Rosenstein Calvin Suggs Brandon Warren Mike Morris Character design Jeremiah Alcorn Tapan Gandhi Timothy A. Moen Khang Le Justin Rodrigues Erik Elizarrez Alex Kirwan Devin Roth Shakeh Haghnazarian Anthony Holden Alonso Ramirez Ramos Baptiste Rogron Soyeon Yoo Matt Braly Andy Suriano Geefwee Boedoe Daniel Haskett Mike Gabriel Lynne Naylor Mike Mignola Ricardo Delgado Lou Romano Eric Goldberg Craig Kellman Ruben Aquino Ben Balistreri Chris Reccardi Jean Gillmore Ralph Eggleston Prop design Melanie Atwater Sarah Craig Tony Unser Tara Whitaker Betsy Bauer Anthony Srecko Vukojevich Location design Derek Hunter Valerie Schwarz Justin Parpan Janine Chang Paul Tuo Tsui Abigail Debusk Elle Michalka Justin Martin Geefwee Boedoe Animation layout and character posing Andreas Deja (Scrooge) Tony Anselmo (Donald) Ruben Aquino (Huey) Anthony deRosa (Dewey) Geefwee Boedoe (Louie) Mark Henn (Webby) T. Daniel Hofstedt (Launchpad) Michael Surrey (Mrs. Beakley) Randy Haycock (Duckworth) Alex Kupershmidt (Gyro) Russ Edmonds (Doofus) Background painting Josh Parpan Rachel Yung David Christopher Cole Amanda Winterstein Heather Collins Abigail Debusk Tim Artz Elle Michalka Additional animation Kat Kosmala John Dusenberry Will Cuna Jezreel Mann Carlos II Anthony Holden Tom Law Dan Lund Dana Terrace Matt Youngberg Mike Morris Walt Disney Animation Studios Creative producer Dave Bossert General technical director Brandon Bloch Special projects coordinator Cameron Ramsay Animation Joseph Manuel Gregory Verreault Steven E. Gordon Effects animation Michel Gagne Clean-up Lureline Kohler Trevor Tamboline Production management Liane Abel Dietz Titmouse, Inc. Supervising producer and animation director Ben Kalina Producers Kevin Gamble PeeDee Shindell Production coordinator Sofia Iffla Background layout Tec Manalac Kirk Shinmoto Sterling Richter Kyle Balluff Lillian Lai Lou Papa Background painting Garrett Lei Sherwin Abesamis Bobby Walker Bum Suk Justin Cho David Yi Sterling Richter Kyle Balluff Lillian Lai Lou Papa Animation Charles Badiller Sun Chung Chase Conley Allison Craig Jae Kim Eugene Lee Michael Moloney Ben Xiongliang Li Mike Roush Katrina Ruzics Owen Sullivan Brian Pak Jeremy Polgar Christie Tseng David Vandervoort Brendan Clogher Bahi JD Richard Talmey Alexi Ansell Courtney Garvin Jeremy Hopkins Ashley Jin Kim Ben Ling Graydon Luterbach Jennifer Seah Aaron Bouthillier Ron Crown Khylin Woodrow Sarah Naomi Baker Jake Clark Melissa Delamar Rayna Desjarlais Holly Giesbrecht Andy Greiling Kengo Ito Choom Lam Wayne-Michael Lee May Wa Leng Ben Meinhardt Denis Moric Janell Natekar Biancca Ozawa Luke Smith Tzanko Tchangov Christian White Special effects Jeffrey Lai Araiza Tokumasu Naoki Interns Yu Su Cody Forkes Juan Meza Computer animation Leo Parada Compositing Trevor Von Klueg Steve Kellener Vera Duffy Scott Coleman Colin Flemming Brandon Walman Creative director Antonio Canobbio Production accountant Jesse Meoli Accounting clerk Jon Hood The Answer Studio Director Kiyotaka Kantake Animation director Hiroshi Kawamata Assistant animation directors Isamitsu Kashima Kazuyoshi Takeuchi Animation Chie Arai Hirofumi Nakata Rie Arai Takayo Nishimura Takeshi Atomura Kazuhiro Ohmame Genta Chiba Yoshiharu Satou Atsuhiko Hara Atsushi Sekiguchi Takahiro Ikezoe Kazuko Shibata Nozomi Fujii Ikuko Shimada Tsutomu Kaneko Takeo Syutou Manabu Kawada Junpei Tatenaka Hideaki Kurakawa Kenichi Tsuchiya Hiroko Minowa Kouji Ukai Kiyomi Miyakawa Sachiko Wakabaya Kazuhiro Murase Yuji Watanabe Tomokatsu Nagasaku Shigeru Yamamoto Shinichi Yoshikawa Effects animation director Madoka Yasuet Special effects Toyohiko Sakakibara Inbetween Tomoko Araki Junichi Mineta Shizuka Kikuta Masako Morimitsu Reiko Kudo Yuki Morimoto Kiyoko Makita Yumiko Oasa Reiko Mano Mayumi Ohmura Izumi Masui Yoshihiro Nawa Masatomo Saitou Checking Ryuji Sasaki Takahiro Takashima Etsuko Tamakoshi Production coordination Toshiyuki Fukai Takahiko Narita Akira Matsumoto Translation Tokiko Kawai Toon City Animation Unit director Romy Garcia Technical direction Donato Vytiaco Animation Delfin Abad Marco Aguilar Chris Anacin Jebbie Barrios Toons Benitez Ric Borja Edgar Bugas Tony Bugas Marlon Bulaon Sammy Canton Ronald Cayao Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Arnold Coniconde Dennis Coniconde Conrado de Castro Cheeks Delos Reyes James Diores Oscar Dizon Roody Erenio Arthur Esguerra Jojo Espiritu Dynes Fabian Romie Fabian Allan Fernando Bien Flores Caz Francisco Donato Gallon Jogie Gan Harry Hallare Alex Iguban Boy Lacampuegna Elsie Lopez Alexander Lorena Edgar Lorenzo Albert Magnifico Mark Malonjao Salvador Marcos Tess Mendoza Mas Natividad Vladi Naval Joel Pangilinan Larry Pascaliwangan Rowen Pingkian Edmond Plantilla Manny Plantilla Roger Quilatan Ruel Ramos Allan Reyes Jerry Reyes Francis Santos Lito Tamayo David Temperante Agnes De Vera Joseph Villanueva Danny Wabe Richomond Zuno Inbetween supervisor Roland Dela Cruz Inbetween Adrian Valle Agnes de Vera Allan Fuentes Alstaire Sarthou Alvin Sarthou Angelina Legaspi Annie Cruz Ariel Constantino Armand Wong Asher Sassis Belinda Catimbang Danny Encabo Danny Wabe David Temperante Emmanuel Cabrera Gilbert Atento Godofredo Galuz Jacqueline Evaldez Jeffrey Calanaran Lito Tamayo Litz Constantino Ma. Eliza S. Almeida Marical Zosimo Marites Mendoza Mike Amandy Mylene Sapalo Nelson Cortez Pong Bernardo Ramil Dela Cruz Renato Miranda Rommel Reyes Ronald Cayao Ronel Narvarez Rowel Macapagong Sammy Canton Syril Vicentina William Guittap Marissa Tablante Reymag Parangalan Production coordination Weng Agrusa Mar Payumo Assistant production coordinator Dave de Guzman Studio Basara Director Fumio Maezono Animation directors Shinichi Suzuki Hisashi Wada Animation Nobuyuki Koyanagi Yutaka Oka Masaaki Kudou Koichi Suenaga Masayo Matsumoto Yuri Takasaki Yuko Matsuo Yasuo Torii Yoshihiro Tsuji Background Sagako Itakura Toshiharu Mizutani Atsushi Morikawa Checking Yoshinobu Katada Satoku Kawamoto Terumichi Maguchi Production coordination Ruriko Amaike Masashi Tamura Premise Entertainment Head of production Dominic M. Carola Production manager Kimberly Cope Artistic coordinator Pam M. Darley Clean-up Monica M. McDonald Mi Yui Lee Brian M. Sommer James A. Harris Inbetween Jason Peltz Janelle Bell-Martin Theresa Quesada Peter Raymundo Lon Smart John J. Pierro Chad Thompson Jacqueline Shepherd Pierro Head of backgrounds David Wang Background David Murray Additional background Charles R. Vollmer Robert Stanton Head of effects Tony West Special effects Choc Castaneda Jr. Garret J. Ween Scanning/ink & paint Paul R. Steele Ink & paint Laura Lynn Mac Masters Pablo R. Alvarado Ty Schaphrath Assistant production manager Ron Betta Production accountant Joan MacKenzie Production coordinator Jason P. Hopkins Technology support Wade Love Yowza Animation Head of production Claude Chiasson Animation supervisor Roger Chiasson Production management Pierre Chiasson Animation Steve Baker Larry Cariou Jean-Sébastien Duclos Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Clean-up Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang Neomis Animation Head of studio Bruno Gaumétou Creative directors Paul Brizzi Gaetan Brizzi Producer Etienne Longa Animation Antoine Antin Stéphane Sainte-Foi Background Hélène Godefroy Olivier Lancelot Patricia Millereau-Guilmard Joaquin Royo Morales Brigitte Reboux Patrice Suau SPA Animagic Production management Sophie Lhéraud Production coordination Maria Pagan Animation director Sergio Pablos Animation supervisors Fernando Moro Valentín Amador Borja Montoro Animation Miguel Alaminos Cristina Calles Sandro Cleuzo Valentín Doménech Manuel Galiana Pedro Daniel García Javier Ledesma Vittorio Pirajno Alberto Rodriguez José Sanchez Daniel Sullivan Carlos Zapater HGN Produções Head of studio Haroldo Guimarães Neto Production management Beatriz Hotz von Sydow Clean-up supervisors Augusto Borges Bastos Robert Sprathoff Clean-up Ana Paula Indalêncio Benedito Antônio de Oliveira Silva Evanildo Pereira Fabiana Asai Romani Fábio Eiji Sirasuma Fabrício Pretti Genoviz Pagani Gloria Costa Gustavo Ardito Teixeira Israel Oliveira dos Santos Jefferson Barbosa Gomes Bastida João Guarche Leonardo Matsuda Márcio J. Lima Maurilio Augusto Paulo Ignez Paulo Fradinho Reinaldo Keintiro Yamada Robson Menezes dos Santos Rodrigo Estravini Rogério Ferraz da Silva Rosinaldo J. Lages Samuel Sathler Tathiana Schorr Vagner Farias Ink and paint supervisor Sheila Maki de Moraes e Miranda Digital ink and paint Alexandre Koyama Antônio C.S. Junior Carlos Eduardo Rosenfeld Gonçalves Caroline Fraga Penteado Chan Tong Yun Daniel de Oliveira Diana Youn Eric Honda Fernanda de Albuquerque Flávio Rafael Trambusti Gabriel de Azevedo Neves Gabriel Navarro Cintas Leonardo Reitano Luciana Vanucchi de Farias Luciano de Albuquerque Araújo Luiz Gustavo Ladislau Petronilho Marcos Farias Paula Magrini Urbinati Priscilla de B. Vertamatti Raquel G. de Oliveira Vivian Corral Production assistant Daniela Machado A.Film Studio director Kristel Töldsepp Animation supervisor Meelis Arulepp Animation Luca Fattore Ulf Grenzer Eugenios Plakias Svetlana Bezdomnikova Aleksandrs Shehovcovs Ruslan Piterja Margo Busch Evelin Temmin Dmitri Molodkovets Clean-up supervisor Malle Mäenurm Clean-up Riina Kütt Katrin Inzinger Marc Arnull Aavi Levin Larissa Lauber Patric Walter Liis Roden Martin Weller Joah Jensen Birgit Maier Angela Takacs Ink and paint Timo Kammisto Ilja Makarenkov Mareli Rannap Ragnar Kivistik Drop Animation Kiyotaka Kantake Jyuji Mirumura Takashi Saijyo Akira Watanabe Telecom Feature Animation Animation Kenji Hachizaki Keiko Oyamada Teichi Takiguchi Nobuo Tomizawa Studio Frontier Inbetween Musashino Seisakujo Etsuko Tamakoshi Mayumi Ohmura Takahiro Takashima Studio Fuga Background Kazuo Nagai Akihito Fujimori Naoto Hoshino Masami Horii Hiromichi Ito Kumiko Ohni Studio Moonflower Background Masatoshi Kenmochi Kinya Tsubota Tomoko Hirai Toshiharu Mirutami T2 Studio Technical director Kentaro Takahashi Scanning Shunya Kimura Painting Yukiko Kakita Kumi Nanjo Akiko Nasu Akiko Shimizu Kanako Takahashi Naomi Tazawa Background Michiko Saito Yuki Yokoyama CGI supervisor Shinji Nasu Compositing Kousuke Arakawa Industrial Light & Magic - A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Animation supervisor Cedric Lo Associate producer Lauren Carara Lead CGI animation Kai-Hua Lan CGI animation Mike Beaulieu Heng Gao Bryant Tan Wee Loon Amy Lu Clare Williams Technical support Yan Lin Yeo Production executive Greg Grusby Additional material Michael Arndt Meg LaFauve Casting Aaron Drown Julia Pleasants Voice direction Sam Riegel Andrea Romano Production coordination Cameron Butler Peter Truss Jessica Forer Script coordinators Leona Beckert Dawn Conners Edited by Darren T. Holmes Ivan Bilancio Executive music producer Chris Montan Additional music Mark Mancina John Powell Brian Tyler Lorne Balfe James Dooley Klaus Badelt Heitor Pereira Ramin Djawadi John Debney Henry Jackman Christopher Beck Steve Jablonsky Thomas Newman Michael Giacchino Harry Gregson-Williams James Newton Howard Music orchestrated and conducted by William Ross Gavin Greenaway Music recorded and mixed by Michael Farrow Armin Steiner Music editors Tom Carlson Adam Smalley Assistant music editor Paisley Pappé Additional orchestration Bruce Fowler Score contractor Reggie Wilson Music recorded at Abbey Road Studios Air Lyndhurst Studios Skywalker Sound Walt Disney Studios Music copyist Dakota Music Services Music mixed at Remote Control Productions 5 Cat Studio Brian Tyler Studio James Newton Howard Studio DuckTales Theme Written by Mark Mueller Performed by Felicia Barton Soundtrack available on Post-production sound services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. company, Marin County, California Recorded and mixed at a THX sound system theatre Re-recording mixers Michael Semanick Nathan Nance Supervising sound editor Steve Slanec Sound effects editors Jack Whittaker Jon Borland Ken Fischer Dialogue editor James Spencer Foley editors Christopher Flick Jacob Riehle First assistant sound editor Coya Elliott Sound design assistant Kimberly Patrick Foley artists John Roesch Shelley Roden Foley mixer Scott Curtis Assitant re-recording mixer Tony Villaflor Post-production sound accountant Cathy Shirk General manager Josh Lowden Head of production Jon Null Head of engineering Steve Morris Special Thanks Walt Disney Animation Studios Jennifer Lee Ed Catmull Andrew Millstein Peter del Vecho Clark Spencer Stephen Anderson Chris Buck Jared Bush Ron Clements Kevin Deters Nathan Greno Don Hall Byron Howard Rich Moore John Musker Dean Wellins Stevie Wermers-Skelton Chris Williams the staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios This film would have not been possible without the inspiration from the original television series and the work of its talented artists and animators. Animation, stories, background, layouts and artwork by Members of the Motion Picture Screen Cartoonists, Local 839 Domestic prints by International prints by ©Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. For the purposes of copyright law in United Kingdom, Walt Disney Pictures and Television was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. No ducks were roasted in the making of this animated feature film. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and produced at Disney Television Animation Glendale, California. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:DuckTales Category:Donald Duck Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Toon Studios Category:Titmouse Inc.